Red Head's Have More Fun
by iNcEsTjUnKiE
Summary: Christy X Trish. Christy and Trish get drunk at a hotel they're supposed to be staying at right before Wrestlemania 21. Smut, femslash, foul language, hate, etc. One shot.


**Redhead's Have More Fun**

**A re-write by Wtarr2010**

**Author's Note:**

I saw this story on here, but it was written kind of badly. So I'm remaking it for the shizz and giggles.

**EDIT 3/21/2010**

I'm re-uploading this on here because other people could figure out who I was in real life with my other account.

* * *

It was a rainy night, 11:30 PM at the Hampton Inn hotel in Raleigh, North Carolina. Some of the WWE superstars were booked to spend the night there before the big Wrestlemania 21 pay-per-view show.

Most of the wrestlers that were at the hotel were in the bar section of the hotel hanging out and playing pool, while Christy Hemme, one of the divas and the challenger for Trish Stratus's Women's Championship at Wrestlemania, was sitting on the stool sipping on her drink with apparently not much attention being directed towards her.

She was dressed in a sleeveless red top with two slim straps on her shoulders that cut off near her stomach, tight fitting black jeans and your average pair of open toed female's shoes. As she finished drinking her second glass of some wine one of her co-workers recommended, the bartender comes up to her.

"Why aren't you over there having fun?" he asked the redhead. She sighs and yawns a bit.

"Well, normally I'd be partying like there was no tomorrow," she started, "But I need to stay focused if I want to take home the Women's Championship. No parties and nothing that will take my mind off of-"

Christy was cut off by the current WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, coming up behind her as the blonde Canadian bombshell places a hand on her shoulder.

The bartender walks away as he sees that Christy's attention will obviously be directed towards the other woman as she glares at her rival and opponent.

"Aw, doesn't anyone want to hang out with poor Christy Hemme?" Trish says with a faked melancholy tone. She grins once she see's Christy's expression.

"What the hell do you want, Trish?" Christy asks as he shoves the Canadian diva's hand off of her bare shoulder.

Trish sticks out her bottom lip, imitating a puppy dog face as she sits her purse down. "Why so hostile?"

Christy raises an eyebrow. "Why so hostile?!" she questions, not believing Trish had the audacity to ask her that. "You've been a bitch to me ever since I've gotten into this damn place," she exclaims.

Trish is the one to raise an eyebrow this time as she moves a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yoo-hoo, Mr. Bartender," she starts, ignoring Christy for the moment as she takes a seat next to her. "Could I get a shot of tequila?"

The bartender nods his head as he hands Trish her glass, filling it with the worm-filled alcoholic beverage.

Christy sighs as she nudges Trish after she takes a drink. "Hello, I was talking to you."

"Oh, yeah, right hun," Trish replies after taking another sip. "You think I was being mean? Oh heavens no, I was just being my natural…dominate self," she states, grinning wide.

Christy glares at her as she notices a large amount of pride in Trish's emotion once she heard that. "The only dominate thing you do is in bed with that bitch of a boyfriend of yours," Christy says with her own smile beginning to grow.

Trish's eyes open a bit in surprise. "You mean Christian? Honey, he's so last year."

"Is that right? So you switch love toys every year? And you call me the slut…," Christy retorts, her eyes rolling afterwards.

Trish glares at the redhead as she watches her call for the bartender.

"Could you fill me up again?" she casually asks him. He smiles and within a few moments, Christy is taking a drink of her filled glass.

"You make that slut retort about me, yet you literally ask a guy to fill you up…," Trish says with a small chuckle.

Christy scoffs at her, finding her behavior getting more and more on her nerves. "I asked for him to refill my glass, you idiot."

Trish squints her eyes as she also takes a drink from her glass. "You can call me an idiot all you want, but there is no way in hell that you're winning _my_ Women's Championship," she exclaims, smirking a bit with pride.

Christy also squints her eyes as she cocks her head, getting more and more pissed off. She goes to say something back to her, but she is stopped by a hiccup. 'Crap, I guess I shouldn't have gotten that refill…so much for being focused,' she thinks. She grins at the humorous situation she was in.

"Hello, are you listening to me?" Trish asked her.

"I think you're just jealous of me," she tells her before swallowing the last bit of the glass that she had. 'Wow, that was bold,' she thinks to herself once more, feeling a tad happy that she said that.

"Excuse me, that's far from the truth. I'm a three time babe of the yea-" this time Trish was getting cut off by Christy.

"Wasn't babe a talking pig?" she says, smiling widely from ear to ear. Trish was starting to get furious now.

"Yeah, steal lines from that lousy good-for-nothing Jericho," Trish replied, rolling her eyes while looking down at the floor with her eyes squinted. That comment hit a nerve.

This time it was Christy who equipped the puppy dog face, mimicking what Trish was doing earlier. "Aw, is poor Trishers' sensitive when it comes to Jeri?" she teases.

Trish narrows her eyebrows as she glares at her, obviously really pissed off. 'This little bitch is asking for it…'

After a short moment of silence, Christy takes a moment to think. "Listen, we might as well change the topic, fighting right here most likely wont do us any favors," she suggests to her rival, the alcohol making her a bit friendlier than what she would normally be. The arguing was making her a bit nervous and it was causing her to breath a bit heavily, after all.

Trish takes a glance at her as she raises an eyebrow and makes a face as if she doesn't take Christy seriously. "Oh, and what topic would that be?"

Christy smiles a bit as she looks up at the ceiling for a moment. "I don't know…something fun?"

Trish pauses for a moment before laughing softly. "Fun? Well, at least you're asking the right girl," she says, "it's pretty obvious that blondes know how to have more fun, anyway," she boasts as she flicks her hair about.

Christy raises an eyebrow as a smirk came across her face. Both women were getting affected by their alcohol that they endorsed moments prior, their hate for one another being subsided in a minor way. "Are you out of your mind, Trish?"

"What do you mean? Like I've said, it's pretty damn obvious," the blonde Canadian retorts.

"Oh please, that's just a myth created by a bunch of perverts who like to look up nude blondes over the internet. Redheads are the real partiers."

"Yeah, right. Is that…so?" Trish asks, her speech being interrupted by a small hiccup.

Both ladies blink right around the same time which causes Christy to giggle. "Well…" she starts, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention. In fact, almost everyone had left the bar while her and Trish were bickering. The bar tender didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. "I could show you."

Trish's eyebrow cocks up high as she bites her lower lip. "And how do you plan on showing me?"

Christy takes a moment to think. Her alcohol invaded mind wasn't thinking straight, obviously. She doesn't take another moment to continue thinking as she quickly presses her lips against the blonde woman sitting next to her. The bartender obviously saw, but she didn't give a damn.

Trish's eyes went wide in a bit of a shock, but she didn't break away. She was also not feeling right in the mind from the tequila she had earlier. Instead of pulling away like she normally would have, she closed her eyes as she welcomed the redhead's lips against hers, opening her mouth some to allow better access.

Christy then darts her tongue into Trish's mouth, lapping it against her own tongue. Both women were moaning as Trish stuck out her tongue next to Christy's, moving it across the Number One contender's pearly whites.

Pretty soon the Bartender became too aware of what the two women were doing. The bar was empty as it was now midnight. He hated to interrupt the two, uh, ladies, but rules are rules.

"Um, girls," he starts to say. The two women break their kiss immediately as they look at him a bit nervous. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave, it's getting late and I need to be closing up."

Trish starts to think for a moment before a sly grin appears. "Hun…how about you come up to my room, since we have this little 'minor inconvenience'…you can really show me why it is that redheads really know how to have…fun," she says with a grin, hiccupping a bit with her speech slurring here and there.

Christy raises an eyebrow before laughing softly, slightly placing herself against the Canadian champion. "Mm…sounds like a plan, blondie," Christy agreed, kissing Trish's neck, causing her to giggle a bit.

Soon enough before the bartender had to get onto the drunken females again, the women retreated from their seats as they journeyed upstairs to Trish's hotel room, fondling and groping whatever they could get their hands on as they walked.

Eventually after walking down the hallway with giggles and moans, they finally reached Trish's room. "Room 302, this is the one…" she exclaims as she pulls out the key from her pocket book, unlocking the door as the two women go inside.

After Trish slams the door shut and re-locks it, both Christy and Trish discard their slightly uncomfortable heels, now both barefoot as the red haired woman presses her lips against the Canadian beauty's once more, this time using enough force behind it to cause the women to fall on top of the bed.

The drunken haze that they were in and the hate the two women had for each other was only increasing the intense amount of lust growing between the women as they groped and fondled each other's bodies.

Christy, being mounted on Trish, moved her hand to the diva's large chest, grabbing her right clothed breast, giving it a tight squeeze causing her to yelp in their kiss. Their tongues flicker against the other as saliva begins to be mixed, their eyes closed tight as Christy moves her hands to Trish's top, pulling it up.

Trish raises her arms above her head as Christy pulls her lips apart from hers just long enough to get the Women's Champion's shirt off, revealing her navy blue bra. The redhead wasted no time in unclipping it in lighting speed, throwing it around some place in the room.

Trish breathed heavily as she felt dominated by her red haired rival and future opponent as her top was quickly discarded along with her upper set of underwear. Now her bare breasts were out in the air for Christy's viewing.

Christy just stopped in her tracks for a moment as she stared down at Trish. She liked that she was on bottom and in a defensive position. She smirked devilishly as she raises up to pull off her own top off of her body, showing no bra as her massive globes bounced out. They were just slightly smaller than the ones her partner was sporting.

Trish's breathing pace began to grow more and more heavy as she witnessed Christy remove her top, her breasts looking marvelous. 'Not as good as mine, of course', she thought with a small chuckle.

Christy leaned back down as she pressed her lips against Trish's yet again, both sets of breasts being mashed against the other. Both women were getting more and more wet down in the southern region as they tongue wrestled each other, with Christy eventually gaining the advantage.

The redhead moved her hands towards Trish's wrists, holding her arms still causing her to yelp a bit. Christy broke their kiss to grin down at her, before moving lower to where her face met Trish's chest.

Trish tried to look down at her to see what she was doing, but then she suddenly felt Christy's lips latch onto her hardened rosebud. "Oh…mm…" she moaned out with her eyes shutting tight once more.

Christy's hair dropped from behind her head onto Trish's skin as she suckled on her right nipple, coating it in her saliva wickedly whilst moving her free hand down in between the two as it went inside her partner's jeans. She was delighted to feel a little hair and pussy lips with no signs of panties.

"No panties?" she curiously asks Trish with her brow raised.

"I'll usually…wear something down there, but I forgot to put any on," Trish says with a hysterical laugh, taking pauses in between words from being basically out of it.

Christy laughs with her before asking, "How could you forget something like that if you remembered to put a bra on?"

Trish pauses for a moment. "I was in a rush to get dressed…why does it matter?"

Christy lets out a hiccup as she bites her lower lip. "Guess it doesn't, I was just curious," she explains while moving her hands out of the blonde bombshell's jeans so that could unzip them, pushing them down to her knees.

Trish was able to take care of the rest, moving her jeans off with her knees and then kicking them away.

As they fell off of her cold-getting feet, Christy's face lit up with vast excitement, practically diving her head in between the blonde woman's legs. Her fiery red hair fell down against Trish's stomach and hips as she moved her hand between her thighs, not wasting any time.

"Ooh…fuck!" Trish yelped as she felt the redhead's cold digits enter her warm, pink insides. She breathed heavily with her breasts heaving as she did, softly moaning as Christy moved her fingers in a circular motion.

"Do you like that Trish? Do you like my 'slutty' fingers inside of you? Huh?" Christy teased her, a wicked grin coming on her face as Trish quickly nodded her head, her eyes shut tight once Christy stuck her tongue at the tip of her pussy folds.

Within moments Christy had her own pair of pants off of her smooth, tanned legs and laying about on the ground, along with her soaked undergarments. The cool, crisp air felt good against her hot womanhood, as the same could be said for Trish when she removed her pants before.

Christy's tongue started to journey down inside of the Canadian Bombshell's treasure box, being flickered against her clit as Christy used her free hand that wasn't being used to finger / hold Trish's pussy open to move down her own valley of sinful sexiness, probing two fingers into her own wet cunt as she went from flickering her tongue across Women's Champion's clitoris to taking quick laps against her entire soaked pussy.

"Oh…yeah, baby…eat that fucking pussy," Trish egged on, wrapping her strong, powerful, slender, tanned legs around Christy's head, pushing her face closer to her womanhood a bit.

Christy let out muffled sounds from getting her face mashed into her drunken lover's pussy, but she didn't think nothing of it. In fact it had some what turned her on from Trish dominating her in a way.

"Oh, fuck yeah, eat it, eat it you redhaired little skank!"

Christy raised an eyebrow at Trish's sudden name calling, which had actually struck a tiny nerve, causing her to snarl a bit as she hungrily rammed her mouth against the blonde's hot and wet cunt, making Trish yelp out loud.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck!!" Trish yelled out, feeling close to her orgasmic climax.

Her body heaved against the red head, her hand moving down to run her fingers through her hair as she sat up slightly to do so, her toes bent and legs still crossed and wrapped around Christy's neck.

Her sweaty blonde hair was falling down into her face as she quickly pushed it away before taking her own hands and tweaking her sensitive nipples as Christy's rug-munching onslaught was becoming too much for her to handle.

"I'm…oh…I'm going to…fuck!", Trish hollered, her eyes shutting tightly again as she roughly grabbed Christy's hair tightly, screaming and making a facial expression that was equal to that of a woman giving birth.

"Oh shit! I'm going to cu-cu-cum!" she whimpered, her pussy juice spraying Hemme's face, soaking her hair and the inside of her mouth some what if any.

Trish's grip around her head with her legs was leg go as they weakly fell down on the bed, along with Trish falling back down on her bed with her messy blonde hair all in her face.

After taking a few moments to breathe, Hemme wiped the juice that was on her face and hair, swallowing what little managed to get inside of her mouth as she stood up, staring down at the swimmingly defeated Trish Stratus.

"Don't tell me you're done already," she started, a smirk gracing her lips as she crossed her arms across her nude chest.

Trish, still somewhat panting, took two moments to raise her head up slightly so that she could talk to Chirsty. "What more do you want, bitch?" she somewhat hatefully asked, letting her head fall back down against a pillow with a forearm over her eyes.

Christy raised an eyebrow as she climbed back up on the bed, squatting above Trish's face before she quit roughly grabbed her arm and pulled it out of the way to where Trish could be greeted with Hemme's shaven, throbbing pink pussy.

"It's pretty fucking obvious what I want," Hemme cursed.

Trish squinted her eyes at her while placing her elbows firmly on the bed, propping herself up somewhat. "You've already got me off, I couldn't care less about your pathetic needs, hon."

Christy raised an eyebrow before pushing her off of her elbows and back onto her back. "Eat it, you blonde skank!" she shouted at the blonde, as dominating her in everyway possible was her main intention in retaliation for her hateful remark.

Trish narrowed her eyebrows but decided it would be best to do what she was told, sticking her tongue directly in the middle of her rival's pink womanhood, flickering her tongue up and down a bit while placing her hands on her waists, her finger nails some-what digging into the redheaded woman's skin out of a fit of lust and strong desire.

Hemme let out a tiny moan once she felt Trish's tongue dart inside of her cunt, and then again once more once she felt it flicker across her clit.

Hemme's eyes closed with her head cocked back, her hair falling down behind her head and back with her voluptuous breasts high in the air.

Trish now started picking up her speed with her rug munching, nibbling on the pussy lips a bit while suckling on the inside of her folds.

Eventually the Canadian champion decided to move her hands from Hemme's waist and up to her beautiful chest, tweaking her nipples in between her index fingers and her thumbs, making Christy whimper repeatedly.

Soon enough as Trish rapidly darted her tongue in and out against the redhead's clit as well as her hands roaming her large, sensitive breasts, Christy could feel close to her orgasm.

"I'm going to cum soon, keep it up bitch," she mouthed to Trish.

Trish, wanting to hurry up and get this whole thing finished with, did as she was told, gently biting on Hemme's clit as well as sucking on her entire private area as hard as she could.

"Mmm!" Christy moaned loudly, splattering Trish's face underneath her as she climaxed.

Trish kept her eyes closed as she felt Hemme's love juice hit her face and mouth, not bothering to lick it off. She even moved her hands off of Christy's breasts to wipe off the pussy juice away from her face.

After a few pants of catching her breath, Christy fell on her back, laying between Trish's legs as her feet propped against her face.

"Get your damn feet away from me, slut!" she shouted at her, shoving her legs off of the bed.

Christy shot her a dirty look before getting off of the bed, heading towards the shower that was inside of the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Trish asked, sitting up with her arms crossing her chest.

"The shower, I have to get cleaned up," Christy replied. Trish scrunched up her nose before sighing.

"Go into your own room and do it, I need to shower!" the Women's champion said as she rose to her feet.

"It's about, what, 2:00 in the morning? We're not even supposed to be out in the hallways that late in this hotel. You're going to have to put up with me for the night, sorry," Christy told her as she made her way into the bathroom. (**AN:** **I have no idea if hotels actually have that rule, I just made it up for this story. _**)

Trish snarled at her before giving in, even though it was obvious she didn't have that much of a choice. "Just…let me know when you're done," she says as she gets back on the bed, not even bothering to get dressed again seeing as she was planning on taking a shower as well whenever Christy was finished.

It was around 2:50 AM, both Christy and Trish had showered and had clothes on, with Trish being in her night ware and Christy being in a barefoot version of what she wore when she came in the hotel due to Trish obviously not being kind enough to share her clothes.

Both were in the bed with their backs facing each other, the lights just now turned off before Christy speaks the final word.

"I told you that redheads have more fun."


End file.
